And I Was Glad
by xYourWorstNightmarex
Summary: It was a stupid mistake. If she had just turned her head a little to the side, or paid more attention to what he was yelling at her, this wouldn't of happened. But will this mistake separate them forever?


Hey everybody :) Thanks for clicking on my story. This is going to be a oneshot. It's my first story, so no flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated though. Read and review :) Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing.

It started out like any other day. Woke up late, ran around attempting to look presentable in a short amount of time, said good bye to my mother and sister, and headed off to school. I no longer took the train or bus. What was the point when you had two perfectly good legs? It would save money, too. So I walked, mulling over daily issues in my mind. Such pressing issues then seemed frivolous now_. I hope I remembered my assignment. How long could I stay at the council office after school? Did I have to work tonight?_

I rounded the corner, and I could see the massive high school in the distance, it's brown bricks melting into the winter landscape that surrounded it. My mind brimming with thoughts, I looked across the street and saw him waiting for me, as was the norm for every morning lately. He looked my way and grinned, running a hand absentmindedly through his blond locks. I finally remembered why I bothered to go to this place every morning. It was because of him.

I picked up my pace, so eager to get to him I didn't bother to look at my surroundings. All I could see was him. I saw him look away from me, down the street. I saw his lopsided grin twist into a look of pure horror. I saw him turn back to me and yell something, but the sound was carried away with the wind. I paused, confused. I heard the metallic screech of tires, and finally tore my gaze away from him long enough to notice what was happening behind me. Looking back quickly, I returned his terrified gaze with a frightened one. An understanding one.

The exchange had taken only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I felt the expected blow, and suddenly I was on the ground. Pain filled my body, and I looked up slowly and saw him running towards me I saw the metal beast roaring away, eager to find it's next victim. Then he was by my side. _That's good, _I thought. _He'll make the pain go away, he always does. _I was wrong. I felt the pain intensify, and I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so badly, to let the world know of my pain and suffering. To let them know how it hurt, how I needed help, but all that came out was a weak whimper.

I could feel a warm wetness flowing freely from my head, clouding my vision and turning everything red. But still I could see him kneeling over me, tears in his green eyes. I saw him take out his cell phone, and moments later I could hear sirens. I vaguely noticed policemen, paramedics, and a small crowd of people. But he never once left my side, and I was glad. I closed my eyes, and I suppose they didn't open for a while.

The next time they opened, I saw the ceiling of an ambulance. He was sitting beside me, and I was glad, even though my body was aching. I closed my eyes again, and I found myself in a sterile white room. A hospital room, I suppose. Doctors surrounded me, attempting to stop bleeding, mend broken bones, and close wounds. I turned my head, though it pained me, and saw him sitting in the corner of the room, and I was glad. I managed a smile even through my pain, and received a weak, teary-eyed one in return. I closed my eyes again, but immediately opened them.

I heard frantic beeping, and doctors shouting around me. Everything was shrouded in a white fog, but out of the corner of my eye I could see a frightened looking blond boy being ushered out of the room by a nurse. I wanted to shout, _No! Please let him stay!_, but I couldn't. My entire body felt frozen, numb. I felt various pokes and pains on my body, but I couldn't see anything. My heavy lids began to close. Suddenly I was so tired. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking in through the window, teary-eyed. I saw him, and I was glad. Even through the pain, I was glad. I closed my eyes, and the noises went away. The doctors, the poking, the pain, and the tears all went away.

I opened them once more, and saw a beautiful blond haired, green-eyed boy looking down at me through a thick, white fog. I must have died. The pain must have been too much for my body to take, I must not have been strong enough. I had left everyone behind. I had left _him_ behind. But now, looking into the face of this boy, I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back so I could tell him how I felt, that I loved him, and I always would. But I couldn't. I was dead. Just dead. Not there anymore, and I never would be. Never would I hug my mother or sister again, feel the cool wind on my face. I would never get a chance to tell him, and I regretted it.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, the white fog cleared. I found myself looking at _him_, not an other-worldly being. Him. And I felt glad. Glad to be alive, glad to be here with him. I would have another chance. Another chance to feel and experience everything I had thought I'd lost. I was filled with a beautiful warmth, an appreciation for everything I had taken for granted. But most importantly, I felt glad. Glad to see him here with me. Glad to see him care, unlike others before him. I saw him smile when I opened my eyes again, and saw him yell for a doctor. I had survived. The worst was over.

A doctor came in and began checking the various monitors around me. He explained my injuries. A concussion, a broken arm, a shattered leg, a few broken ribs, some internal injuries and bleeding, and various cuts and scrapes on my body, including a particularly nasty one on my head. The outcome was not pretty, but he was there, and I was still glad. He looked at the doctor with sorrow written all over his face. The doctor left, saying he'd be back with some paper work. I looked up at him once the doctor had gone.

"Shouldn't you be in school? What time is it?" I asked. He looked at the clock, which said it was a few minutes after two o' clock in the afternoon.

"Huh," he said. "I guess I skipped". He turned back to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle, which turned into a coughing fit. When I was done, I looked up with an apologetic smile, and he was there holding a glass of water. I was very glad. For him, and the water.

Later, once the paperwork had been filled out, and my mother was called, I was released from the hospital. Apparently, I was healthy enough to go home, though I didn't feel it. For the rest of the day I sat at home, with him by my side. My mother had let him stay, and I was glad. Soon, I was well enough to go to school and see my friends again. I was very excited, and sheepishly accepted a ride to school from him. Something I swore I'd never do.

I got out of the car, got my books and my crutches, and hobbled into my school. I felt the eyes on me as I hopped past. It took me twice as long to get to my locker, but I didn't mind. I was met with hugs from my friends, and from _him_. As I got my books and listened to my friend's idle chatter about what I had missed in my absence, I looked out of the corner of my eye at the smiling, green-eyed boy. I finally felt whole again. A smile worked it's way onto my face. I was glad. Glad for my friends, and the concern they had felt. Glad for his presence. Most of all, glad for a second chance. A chance to right my wrongs, and to live life to it's fullest. Brown eyes met green a second time, and a new thought popped into my head.

_A chance to finally tell him..._

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it :D. This was originally written without names so you could apply it to another pairing or to yourself if you really wanted to. As I said above, this is my first story, so feedback would be greatly appreciated :)

Reviews are love!


End file.
